Fight & die
by darkwings1
Summary: Der letzte Überlebende Harry, lässt all die Gesichter in seinem Leben Revue passieren. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Grund zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Doch er? Und warum lebt er?


Hei nur was kleines für zwischen durch.  
würde mich trotzdem SEHR über ein kommi freuen!

Harrys Pov:

* * *

Kämpfen und sterben 

Es heißt, wenn man stirbt zieht das ganze Leben an einem vorbei.  
Ich bin nicht gestorben, aber dennoch sehe ich so viele Gesichter.

Angefangen bei meinen Eltern.

James Potter, Erbe Gryffindors, kämpfte, um seine Familie und seine Freunde zu schützen.  
Kämpfte für die Hoffnung auf Frieden.  
Starb, um seine Familie zu schützen.

Lily Potter, Muggelgeborene, kämpfte, um ihre Familie zu schützen.  
Kämpfte für die Gleichberechtigung aller Menschen.  
Starb für ihren Sohn.

Sirius Black, Unschuldiger, kämpfte, um seine Freunde zu rächen.  
Kämpfte, um seinen Patensohn zu retten.  
Starb, bei dem Versuch.

Remus Lupin, Werwolf, kämpfte für die Gleichberechtigung der Menschen und Halbmenschen.  
Kämpfte für die Hoffnung.  
Starb, um einen Unschuldigen zu retten.

Peter Pettigrew, Verräter, kämpfte für mehr Macht.  
Kämpfte, um etwas zu sein und verriet seine Freunde.  
Starb, von denen gerichtet, die er verriet.

Alastor Moody, Mad-eye, kämpfte gegen die schwarze Magie.  
Kämpfte, weil sie ihm seine Familie noch vor dem ersten Krieg genommen hatten.  
Starb, als einer der besten Kämpfer durch die Hand Voldemorts.

Severus Snape, Spion, kämpfte, um seine Schuld auszugleichen.  
Kämpfte, um seinen Slytherins eine Chance zu geben.  
Starb, da er seine Ideale nicht verraten wollte.

Arthur Weasley, Blutverräter, kämpfte, um seine Familie zu schützen.  
Kämpfte, um seinen Kindern ein Vorbild zu sein.  
Starb, weil sein Sohn ihn verriet.

Molly Weasley, gute Seele, kämpfte, um andere zu versorgen.  
Kämpfte, um den Schrecken zu beenden.  
Starb an gebrochenem Herzen.

Fred & Georg Weasley, Rumtreiber, kämpften dafür, dass die Menschen wieder lachen würden.  
Kämpften, um der Streiche willen.  
Starben, weil sie mit den falschen Leuten ihren Unfug trieben.

Percy Weasley, Schulsprecher, kämpfte, um sich aus der Masse hervor zu heben.  
Kämpfte, um jemand zu sein und verriet seine Familie.  
Starb, durch die Hand seiner Brüder.

Ginny Weasley, Nesthäkchen, kämpfe für ihre Liebe.  
Kämpfte für ihre Zukunft.  
Starb in den Armen ihrer großen Liebe.

Ron Weasley, Kumpel, kämpfte, um seinem Freund beizustehen.  
Kämpfte, um den Slytherins in den Arsch zu treten.  
Starb für seinen besten Freund.

Hermine Granger, Muggelgeborene, kämpfte für ihre Überzeugung.  
Kämpfte für ihr Zukunft.  
Starb, weil Wissen nicht alles ist.

Neville Longbottom, Tollpatsch, kämpfte, damit seine Großmutter stolz auf ihn war.  
Kämpfte, um seine Eltern zu rächen.  
Starb, weil er am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit war.

Luna Lovegood, Loony, kämpfte für die Akzepthans der Knarlinge.  
Kämpfte, um dazu zu gehören.  
Starb, weil sie in einer anderen Welt lebte.

Lucius Malfoy, Todesser, kämpfte für den Erhalt der Reinblütigen Rasse.  
Kämpfte für seinen Glauben an den Dunklen Lord.  
Starb, durch die Hand Voldemorts, weil er versagte.

Narcissa Malfoy, Ehefrau, kämpfte für die Tradition ihrer Familie.  
Kämpfte, weil ihr Mann es ihr befahl.  
Starb, um ihren Sohn zu schützen.

Draco Malfoy, Überläufer, kämpfte für seine Unabhängigkeit.  
Kämpfte für seinen Stolz und sagte sich von Voldemort los.  
Starb, weil Vorurteile nicht abgebaut wurden.

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter, kämpfte, weil er sich die Schuld an der Vergangenheit gab.  
Kämpfte, um seine Schüler zu schützen.  
Starb, um seine Schützlinge zu retten.

Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin, kämpfte, um den Kindern eine Chance zu geben.  
Kämpfte für die Gerechtigkeit.  
Starb, weil sie ihren Gryffindors zu sehr vertraute.

Crabbe und Goule, Leibwächter, kämpften, weil man ihnen sagte, sie sollten kämpfen.  
Kämpften, weil sie es nicht besser wussten.  
Starben, weil sie nie eine eigene Meinung hatten.

Markus Flint, Slytherin, kämpfte, um seine Familie nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Kämpfte, weil er keine andere Chance sah.  
Starb für den Dunklen Lord.

Tonks, Aurorin, kämpfte, um den Menschen zu helfen.  
Kämpfte, um die Fehler der Vergangenheit zu vermeiden.  
Starb, weil sie zur falschen Zeit über ihre Füße stolperte.

.  
Sie alle hatten etwas gemeinsam, egal ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin, Todesser oder Auror.

Sie hatten etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfe lohnte.

Sie kämpften für ihre Familien, für ihre Hoffnung.

Und starben, für das was sie liebten, für das, woran sie glaubten.

.  
Selbst Tom V. Riddle, Lord Voldemort, kämpfe, um etwas Besonderes zu sein.  
Kämpfte, um seine Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Starb, weil er die Liebe unterschätzte.

.  
Und Ich?

Ich kämpfte, weil ich keine Wahl hatte und ich überlebte, weil es Menschen gab, die für mich starben.

Ironie?

_

* * *

Fin  
Review nicht vergessen, ja? _


End file.
